


Why

by inkahgase



Category: GOT7
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkahgase/pseuds/inkahgase
Summary: Based on Shawn Mendes' song with the same title





	Why

Mark was fucked.

He knew it as soon as your eyes met his from across the room. It had been years since he last saw you and he couldn't believe that you were still able to take his breath away, like the first day you. With eyes unwavering, he found himself rooted to the spot, unable to break the trance you put on him.

He was royally fucked.

Your gaze remained connected as memories of your tumultuous relationship flooded Mark's mind. From the day you met, to the day you both fell in love. But, it was young love, and it terrified you both to hell. Instead of taking that leap of faith, you both made a choice to run away, causing your relationship to spiral out of control.

Mark spent many nights with tangled limbs underneath messy sheets, calling out every name under the sun. Every name but yours. He was a damn fool. Not one of them meant anything compared to you. 

Meanwhile, you retreated into yourself. Your walls were up higher than when you'd first met and god did it hurt him to be treated like a stranger. It hurt but he chose to do thing about it.

He was a damn fool.

With clenched fists, Mark tried to fight what was about to occur. His efforts were futile when he found himself gravitating towards you, just as you made your way towards him. There was no winning against destiny. Against fate.

"Hi," Mark found the word slipping out of his mouth, unable to help it. Pairing his awkwardness with a scratch to the back of his neck, he mirrored the small smile that adorned your face.

"Hi," you greeted back, trembling fingers noticeable in your wave. You were just as nervous as he was. "It's been awhile. You look great."

"So do you," _you always do_. "I saw you at your gig last week. You did amazing."

Mark would never admit to always attending your gigs. Apart from wanting to see you doing something you loved, he always went due to his curiosity. He was curious to see if any of the songs you sang were about him. He wanted them to be about him.

"Thank you for saying that, and for coming to watch every week. It means a lot to me."

_Ah, so you did notice._

"I've seen your gigs, too," _well, this was something new._ "I love your lyrics the most. She's one lucky girl."

Mark almost told you then. Almost told you that you were his muse and most of all, that he was in love with you. But, fate intervened again.

"Well, aren't you two a sight for sore eyes," Jackson greeted as he arrived next to you. "Are you two finally-"

"Just catching up," Mark abruptly replied out of habit and he wanted to kick himself. "Like old times, right?"

"Right," you brushed off like usual, though this time, there was a hint of something different in your voice. Something like disappointment. "Like old times."

Just like old times, you both acted like it meant nothing at all.

"Actually, I have to go," you revealed with a tight smile. _No, don't go. Not again._ "I have a big day tomorrow."

With a wave, you were gone from the room. Gone from his life. Again.

"How long are you going to keep letting her walk away?" Jackson asked him in disbelief. "It's been years, Mark. Don't you think it's time?"

"I'm not ready-"

"Do you still believe that?"

Trust Jackson to slap him in the face with the truth.

"Listen, I don't like getting in your business," Jackson sighed. "But, it was different tonight. She looked... _done._"

So Mark was right. You were unusually disappointed. He did wonder why fate intervened like it did. Maybe it was tired of going around in circles too.

"I have to go," Mark smirked at Jackson. "Sorry to miss the rest of your party."

"I'll forgive you if you finally tell her how you feel!" Jackson yelled out as Mark exited his home and made his way to you.

In a blink of an eye, Mark found himself standing outside of your front door. With eyes closed, he took a deep breath and shook his body as he got rid of all his nerves, doubts and hesitations.

He knocked.

"Mark? What are you doing here?"

_Why do we put each other through hell? Why can't we just get over ourselves?_


End file.
